


烽火残梦（三十六）

by snenes



Category: Table Tennis RPF, 他 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snenes/pseuds/snenes





	烽火残梦（三十六）

张继科的生辰就在年根儿底下，这天，督军府中摆了整整五十桌流水席。

他本意自然是不愿大操大办，还要应付那些军阀商贾，但是身在其位，就免不了这些迎来送往。哪怕是往日有仇的对家，只要近日无怨，也都派了人送礼物来，热热闹闹地喧闹了一整个下午才算散场。

应付了一群无所谓之人应付了一整天，张继科只觉比上战场还累，正想找周雨撒娇小意一番，却偏偏找不到人。

这种场合，周雨也不喜欢，甚至于说厌恶得很。平日里那些笑脸背后的恶意和流言蜚语尚且还会有所隐藏和收敛，可许多一年只打上一两次交道的人却未必会顾及他一个小小副官的面子。

对他品头论足的大有人在，满目淫邪满口污言秽语的也不乏其人，虽然是私下里，可那么多的人，总有一两句能传到耳朵里。自从某次张继科大发雷霆在自己的生辰宴会上险些打死人之后，众人皆有所收敛，周雨也便不再在这种场合露面了。

张继科把宴会余下的杂事交给了别人，自己心急火燎地去找人，心里嘀咕着是不是今年又有不长眼的东西乱喷粪。好在他不过急了一会儿，就有下人来说，周副官在府里小花园的戏台子那边等着他。

张继科疾步走去，却见原本因许久未用而已经荒芜的戏台子整修一新，大红色的几盏灯笼高高挂起，映出一片艳丽热闹的光影。

张继科不知周雨葫芦里卖的什么药，但却恍然间忆起了与他在戏园里初见时的情景。

他其实并不爱看那些咿咿呀呀缠绵悱恻的戏文，可偶尔兴致来了，巴结他的旁人再一鼓动，也会去戏园子里看会儿热闹。

当时戏台上的花旦身段柔软，水袖翻飞，声如裂帛，一开嗓就引得全场叫好，可惜张大帅却兴致缺缺，心里有些后悔一时冲动跑这儿来看这些无趣的东西。

他这边无聊地打着哈欠，身边儿还有不长眼的不停地在他耳边嗡嗡嗡：“大帅，这台上的是班子里的台柱子，就算在北平那也是出了名的角儿，艺名叫做……”

那人叽里呱啦地说了些什么东西，张大帅左耳进右耳出全没听进去，唯一觉得还行的就是这儿的花生米嚼着还挺带劲儿的。

就在张继科脑内想着怎么以一个高雅的理由脱身的时候，身后观众突然一阵惊呼，他也顺势望向戏台，却见台上一个扮小兵的没有站稳，滚下了戏台还冲散了其他人的队形，引得全场一阵哄笑。

那小兵似乎是窘迫极了，手脚并用地爬起来，没有再上台，飞也似地跑去了后台。

“……哎呀呀，这戏班子老板选人也太不经心了，荀老板这出戏唱得多好啊，生生让这小兵给毁了！玉璧有瑕，可惜可惜啊！”

张继科挑挑眉，没当回事儿。那台柱子唱得有多好他是没听出来，他唯一看着热闹的就是这小兵滚下台的好戏了。

兴许是被那小兵搞出的意外吓怕了，这戏班子许是害怕在大人物面前多丢丑，多演多错，索性演完了这折就收了场，许多意犹未尽的观众嘴里抱怨不休，张大帅却中意得很，起身作势掸掸身上的尘土，就要回府。

“大帅大帅，”偏偏不长眼的还是没有眼力见儿地拦住了他，“您觉得今儿台上这荀老板如何？”

“还行吧。”张大帅十分敷衍。

“嘿嘿，这荀老板不止戏唱得好，模样也是一等一地俊。刚才在戏台上上了妆，看不分明，小的特意在旁边的潇湘楼安排了酒席，让您面对面地看个分明。”

张继科一听，自然是明白了这话中的含义。他想了想，自己是许久没尝过鲜了，看台上人身段极好，也动了些心思，就是不知道模样究竟长得如何。

那人见张继科没有拒绝，便又加了把火：“您放心，模样定是您喜爱的那种……”张大帅男女不忌，可在选人的模样上执着得很，只偏爱那一种。懂其中关窍的人都知道，只要照着方副官的模样找，八九不离十，都是大帅喜欢的。

张继科想了想，竟直接转身向戏班后台走去。他最不喜啰啰嗦嗦地浪费时间，干脆直接先去看看人是个什么模样，喜欢的话就喝个酒上个床，不喜欢他就直接回家了，为个不合心意的人浪费时间做甚。

只是他刚进后台，就撞见班主高声训斥着谁。

张继科好奇心起，凑近了一瞧，看那衣服，可不就是方才在台上滚了个七零八落的小兵嘛。

“……你个下贱玩意儿真是晦气，一台好戏，硬生生让你给糟践了！知道今儿台下坐的是谁吗？你也敢、也敢在这种时候给我出岔子！……”

那小兵低着头不作声，从侧边看去，巴掌大的小脸上露出鲜红的掌印，显然是已经挨过打了，只是班主仍不解气，想必几巴掌的惩罚也不过是前菜而已。

他垂着头，除了被打得红肿的半边脸，什么也看不清。但张继科就是莫名地起了兴趣，提步向班主和那小兵走去。

班主不愧是走江湖的人，还在唾沫横飞地骂着，词句之丰富，用语之粗俗，讽刺之恶毒，就是跟军中那群兵蛮子比也不遑多让，让张继科叹为观止。

跟在张继科身后的人清咳了两声，班主惶惶然地扭头看见了张大帅，忙不迭地作揖请罪，又惊又怕，浑身冒冷汗，生怕张大帅是来兴师问罪的。

“大、大帅恕罪！是小的不好，今日戏出了岔子，是小的无能！”班主说完，狠狠自己抽了自己两耳刮子，随后又拽着那小兵上前，狠狠地踢了他的膝盖处，小兵闷哼一声跪在了地上。“大帅您看，都是这蠢货坏了事，您要是不解气，将他一刀杀了也行！”

张继科听完，却冷笑一声：“你对自己手下的人，倒是够狠。”转而又对那小兵说道：“你起身吧，抬起头来。”

班主吓得抖如筛糠，那小兵抬起头来，却是眉如远山，眼含春水，一双干干净净的眸子盈着泫然欲下的泪，可令星河失色，莹光生辉，美得让人心颤——明如芝兰玉树，洁如明月霜华，这一个不起眼的小卒竟出乎意料地好看。

张继科一怔，只觉心跳都漏了一拍，脑子里想的都是太他妈的好看了老子最喜欢了怎么长得这么合我心意还他妈地这么眼熟！

跟在张继科身后的王老板一见那长相，再看张继科，心里顿时明了了七八分，暗恨这班主愚蠢，有这么个美人儿在手下怎么也不举荐来！如此美人当成小卒子使，真是眼瞎！

“你叫什么名字？”张继科努力让自己显得平静。

“周雨。商周的周，下雨的雨。”声音也清清润润的，听着舒服。

“那你是叫……小雨？”张继科忽然就觉得心头悸动更深。

“是是是，大帅您愿意怎么叫就怎么叫。”

班主抢着答话，却被张继科不耐烦地瞪了他一眼：“谁他娘地问你话了，抢得这么带劲儿。”

班主顿时瑟缩着不敢再作声。

“大帅，我看这位周公子也是受了惊吓，不如一并请到今晚潇湘楼的酒席上去，让他也给您陪个不是？”

张继科闻言，道：“好。我看那个……嗯……就刚才台上唱戏的那个估计累了，让他歇着吧。”一句话，把人家台柱子给拒了，明明白白告诉所有人，他看上的是这个小卒子。

张继科在酒楼等着人来的时候，那心情跟要见心上人的毛头小子一般，还有些惴惴不安。他心道不好，还想自己这次莫不是要栽了。

等周雨换了一身白色长衫进门的时候，张继科一双眼睛跟长在了人家身上似的，一眨不眨。他自觉表现太过，想着不能这样粗俗无礼吓着人家，于是转头去看王老板那张媚笑的胖脸，一对比，呕，有点受不了，于是他转头继续含笑看向周雨。

周雨低垂着脸，紧张地摆弄着自己的手指头，像是在努力隐藏自己的存在感，巴不得其他人看不见自己。

王老板开始天南海北地胡侃，极力炒热酒席上的气氛，可张继科始终只是淡淡地偶尔应和两句。

席间有人非要周雨喝酒，他便窘迫地站起身喝了一小杯，脸上立刻飞起了红霞，一双黑琉璃般的漂亮眼睛漾出了水光，引得席间其他人有些看痴了。

“他像是不会喝，你们不许再逼他。”张继科有些黑脸，语气十分生硬。

其他人噤若寒蝉，王老板也看明白了，酒菜什么的，估计大帅是没兴趣了，这得赶快完事儿，好让大帅直奔主题才算没把马屁拍在马蹄子上。

于是乎这一餐饭进展得极快，张继科自有心事，别人敬酒也是来者不拒，是以也有一些微醺，几个亲兵将他护送至了酒楼中的一间客房暂时歇着。临走之前，王老板还特意在他耳边说了几句，意思是请他先去歇息，该安排的都会安排好的。

张继科不置可否。他心里有些期待，可周雨那副样子又不像以往投怀送抱的那种人，让他又有些惴惴不安。毕竟那人看起来那么干净，他虽自认是个土匪作风，但也不至于龌龊地用强。

客房中的大床柔软舒服，房中只余两盏红烛散出暖色微光，张继科有些发困，脑子里想着那人的脸庞，又觉身下起了反应，难以入睡。

“吱呀”一声，门开了又关上了。

纤瘦高挑的人影磨蹭着走到了床边，不动了。

张继科抬起眼皮，见周雨只着了一件单衣站在床边，在微光映照下，如明珠生晕，美玉莹光。

看到张继科睁眼，周雨像是被吓了一跳，不自觉倒退两步，几乎是要拔脚向门外逃去，却又生生止住了脚步。

张继科一手撑头，斜躺在床上看着他，嗓子有些发干：“你若是不愿意，现在就能走，我保证以后也不会有人再为难你了。”

周雨浑身都在发颤，但是一点儿要走的意思都没有。张继科皱起眉头：“你……”

可他一个“你”字刚出口，嗓子眼里就像堵住了什么东西，再说不出话来了。周雨身上仅剩的单衣已经飘然落地，玉白色的胴体在烛光下罩了一层昏黄的光晕，如同献祭的谪仙。

周雨几乎是难堪地走到了床边，哽咽着轻声说道：“我愿意的……”

此情此景，张继科难得张起的正人君子的那根弦已经崩然断裂。他猛然起身，将已经赤裸的人抱入怀中压在榻上，双唇覆上滑如凝脂的躯体，顷刻之间，也将自己的衣衫尽数解下。

暴风骤雨般的亲吻显然出乎了周雨的意料，他呜咽一声，发红的眼角淌下泪来。

张继科停下动作，只见周雨雪白的身子上红痕朵朵，如胭脂映雪，那人偏又一副委屈至极的神情，一双含泪的眸子反而看得他蓦然涌起了暴戾之心，迫不及待地想要占有他、弄脏他。

他吻上微张的红唇，感受着身下人轻微的挣扎和颤抖，又一手探入身下人挺翘的双股之间，却意外地发现那小穴处一片湿滑，像是提前做了准备。

“……他们、他们教我的……”周雨喘息着挤出几个字，却激得张继科手下不自觉加了力。

“谁？”情欲和怒气蒸腾得他双眼发红。

“我、我自己……自己抹的香膏……”周雨像是被吓住了，却奇异地理解了张继科突如其来的醋意，给了他一个满意的回答。

被安抚顺毛的张大帅愈加得意而放肆地亲上颤抖的双唇，灵巧的舌长驱直入汲取着甘甜，些微的酒香在唇齿之间蔓延。双手抚上周雨触感极佳的一双修长美腿，慢慢分开它们，热胀的粗长便抵在了蜜穴的入口处。

周雨的呜咽越发凄切，仿佛受伤的小兽嘶吼，随着周身的颤抖，泪水珠串子一样地往下淌。

“你怕？”张继科吻上泪水涟涟的眸子，呢喃着问，可身下那处头部依然抵入了湿滑的小穴，箭在弦上，不得不发。

“我怕、怕疼……啊……”周雨惨呼一声，张继科的那物已是长驱直入，将他彻底贯穿。

小穴里的媚肉像是有灵性一般嗦着贯穿而入的肉根，身下雪玉一样的身子自一捅入便软如春水，像是要把魂儿都吸走。

“真会吸……小雨，你都快夹死我了……”这种荤话于张继科已是最文雅的表达了，可周雨偏偏羞得浑身都泛了红色，打着颤儿，发着抖。

一双白生生的长腿环在古铜色的腰背之上，艳色淫靡，在野兽般连续的撞击抽插中，挺翘的臀漾出雪色的旖旎风韵。

滑腻的膏脂在高热的甬道内融化，散发出催发情热的缕缕幽香，让埋在周雨体内的孽根又胀大了几分，不知餍足地耸动着。

疼痛过后，丝丝快感袭来，周雨满是泪痕的脸上现出恍惚的神情，嘴里嘟囔着“胀……太胀了……啊……”，却让趴在他身上的人更加卖力。张继科嘴里忍不住爆出粗口，双掌托起浑圆肉实的两团雪臀，狠狠地捣弄研磨，将孽根往更深处送去。

这个人太干净，这双眼睛也太干净，心里的魔鬼仿佛都被勾引了出来，不停地叫嚣着要弄脏他。

快感来得太可怕，周雨自己的玉柱也渐渐挺立起来，顶部吐着清液，在层层快感的堆叠之下，终于撑不住先释放了出来。后穴亦是一阵紧缩，张继科一个挺身，将精液狠狠地喷薄在销魂地的深处，彻彻底底地照着心底魔鬼的想法，弄脏了这场雨。

从身下人紧致的小穴中撤出，周雨一双眼睛羞耻地紧闭着，睫羽之上挂着泪珠儿，眼角飞起嫣红，烛火微光之下，尚能看到未能合拢的穴口处流淌出的白色浊液，和大腿根处被撞得发红的嫩肉相映出美景。

可是还不够。

张继科揽起细瘦的腰肢，唇舌覆上挺立发硬的红缨，再次胀大的孽根又熟练地找到了被操弄的软熟发红的入口。

周雨将轻声的呜咽咽在了喉间，柔顺地敞开了一双腿。第一次熬过去了，那么以后便没有什么难熬的了……

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
